PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 37: New Horizons
by HPDrummerman
Summary: The PEANUTS gang finally make it to junior high school. They discover it is world's away from elementary school. Sally, meanwhile struggles to go on without her big brother at school. Luckily Eudora and Rerun is still with her and make it easier for her. (Special guest Claudia by LivingOnLaughs)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 37: New Horizons

**CHAPTER 1: A DIFFERENT WORLD**

_Can't let the sun go down on me, oh no more  
__Can't let myself be washed out at sea, I gotta stay ashore  
__The world is full of ups and downs, you know what I mean  
__I got to make my mark in life, I'm through with dreams_

_Now I got to push ahead, 'cause the more I put out  
__The more it comes back  
__I'll do better things instead of hanging out in the streets  
__'Cause when the lights go down I'll see, I'm free_

_Got to meet my new horizon  
__Ooh, got to meet my new horizon  
__I got to live my life, I got to live my life_

_Now I got to push ahead  
__I'll do better things instead  
__I'll see, I'm free_

_Got to meet my new horizon  
__Got to meet my new horizon  
__I got to live my life, I got to live my life, ooh_

_Got to meet my new horizon  
__Got to meet my new horizon  
__The world is full of ups and downs, yeah  
__I got to live my life, I'm through, I am through with dreams_

_Got to meet my new horizon_

Sparkyville Middle School was much bigger than Birchwood Elementary School. More kids were in the school, and now kids had multiple teachers. And Charlie Brown and the gang had arrived at their new school. And with Joslyn, Python's friend from Detroit, now joining them, they had more friends with them. And now Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans, Franklin, Melanie, Thibault, Cobra, and Rattler also being there, everyone was in the same spot.

As they arrived, Charlie Brown and the others took everything in.

"Well gang, here we are," said Peppermint Patty. "The big time!"

"I think when we reach high school is when we will truly be in the big time, Patty," Linus responded. "This is one step to the big time, at the least."

"One thing's for sure," said Charlie Brown. "We are a world away from elementary school. I hope things go good here."

"Don't worry, sweetie," said Frieda. "Everything will be okay." And she hugged Charlie Brown's arm, making him smile.

"You're right, Frieda," agreed Charlie Brown. "It's a new beginning for us here. And the sky's the limit."

"That's the spirit, Chuck!" said a happy Patty. "Now all we have to do is find our first classes." And the gang went to their respective home rooms.

As they walked to their home room, Marcie said to Hans, "Isn't this exciting, Hans? Here we are in middle school. As Charles said, it's a new beginning for all of us!"

"Yah, exciting, fraulein," said Hans, who looked like he was somewhere else besides school.

"Hans?" a concerned Marcie began. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything good," Hans replied. "Just tired."

"Oh, okay," said Marcie. "Maybe you didn't get enough rest." And the two went to their home room for school to begin.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SALLY'S BLUES**

"**New Horizons" **written by David Justin Hayward

© BMG Rights Management US, LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: STRUGGLING TO ADJUST**

While her brother and friends were getting used to being in middle school, Sally was struggling to be at elementary school on her own. She was accustomed to walking with Charlie Brown, Frieda, and everyone else to school. And aside from Rerun, who shared the same bus stop, there was no one she was interested in talking to. Her boyfriend, Michael, still went to Applewood, and Eudora, while also still at Birchwood like Sally and Rerun, took a different bus to school. So while she knew she'd see her brother at home later, she was missing him being there with her.

During lunch, Sally and Eudora sat together and ate their lunch. Eudora noticed her best friend was barely touching her peanut butter sandwich.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sally?" asked Eudora.

"Oh, I just miss my brother being here, Dory," said Sally.

"You'll see him at home later," assured Eudora. "You need to get used to going to school on your own. Besides that, Rerun and I are still here, as well. And as much as I would like to be with Linus right now, I know I'll see him later."

"I know," sighed Sally. "It still get some getting used to."

"I understand." And the two girls continued to eat their lunch until it was time to go back in for class.

Later that day, Charlie Brown and Frieda were at his house doing some studying. Wyatt was sleeping in his basinet. They noticed Snoopy walking with a huge telescope. Woodstock and some of the other birds were helping with carrying it. That peaked the kids interest.

"Snoopy," Charlie Brown began, "what in the world is with the telescope?" Snoopy handed him a book. "An Absolute Dummy's Guide to the Constellations" is what it read on the cover.

"Well it looks like my dog has found another interest," said Charlie Brown. "He's doing some star gazing."

"What he really needs to do is use that telescope to find some certain long-eared rodents who loves carrots and hops around," Frieda responded. Snoopy gagged at the idea of chasing rabbits. Charlie Brown and Frieda shook their heads.

"I have a strange dog," sighed Charlie Brown.

"Tell me about it," agreed Frieda. And they continued studying. Sally and Michael walked in at that moment. They were also about to study until Linus came over to tutor Sally. Even though he was now in middle school, Linus agreed to continue to tutor Sally.

"Hey guys," Sally greeted.

"Hey, Sally, Michael," Charlie Brown greeted back. "Wyatt's asleep, so be careful."

"How's Sparkyville Middle School?" asked Michael.

"Way different from Birchwood," Frieda responded. "We have six classes for different subjects."

"SIX classes?!" gasped Sally. "I still have trouble with only ONE! When I get to middle school, how am I going to deal with six?!" Sally's shouting awoke Wyatt, who started crying afterwards.

"Rats!" groaned Charlie Brown. And the kids all laughed. They continued to study while the Brown's mother tended to Wyatt.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PATRICIA REICHARDT-HONOR STUDENT?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: PEPPERMINT PATTY'S AMBITIONS**

Elsewhere in Sparkyville, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Claudia were at the library studying. They decided to do their work there due to no distractions and phone calls. Marcie, however, looked like she was in deep thought about something other than her homework. Patty took notice.

"Hey Marcie," she began, "everything copasetic?"

"Oh, sorry, sir," said Marcie, regaining her composure. "I had a lot on my mind."

"S-Such as?" Claudia chimed in.

"Have you guys noticed how strange Hans has been acting lately?" Marcie asked.

"What do you mean?" wondered Patty.

"He seems a world away," Marcie explained. "It's like he himself has something on his mind, but is not sharing it."

"I wouldn't worry about it right now, Marcie," said Patty. "It could be just new school jitters. Don't forget, Hans and Franco has only been here for two years now. And they're already at a new school."

"You think there's nothing to worry about?" asked Marcie.

"Just k-k-keep an eye o-on him," suggested Claudia. "Then if he s-still is acting strange, th-then bring up his strange behavior."

"You guys are right," said Marcie with a smile. "It may not be anything."

"Absolutely, Marcie," said a smiling Patty. "Anyway, I have a big plan to keep my momentum going from elementary school."

"What plan is that, sir?" wondered Marcie.

"To get as many good grades to become an honor student!" said Patty with excitement. The people in the library shushed the tomboy.

"Sorry!" she whispered to the people. Regaining her composure, she continued, "I will study real hard. I want to try to at least get a mention on the honor roll, if not just once."

"I wouldn't overdo it, sir," suggested Marcie.

"Y-yeah, you may get an even worse grade th-than a D m-m-minus," added Claudia.

"That would be failing," said Patty.

"E-exactly," said Claudia.

"While wanting to be on the honor roll is a great goal to achieve," Marcie said, "you also don't want to overwork yourself, either. Trust me. Remember how I ended up asleep at Charles's place due to exhaustion? A social worker was able to finally tell my parents to ease up on pushing me that now I still study, but I can take it easy when I can."

"I understand, girls," said Patty. "I won't overdo it, but I'm going to try to get good grades and get on the honor roll, still. I just won't go crazy. And if I do, I'm counting on you to reel me back in."

"You don't have to ask us twice, sir," assured Marcie.

"Oh, and one more thing, STOP CALLING ME 'SIR'!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry."

**NEXT CHAPTER: UPPER CLASS=UPPER CRUST**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: MEETING THE OLDER KIDS**

The next day at middle school, Charlie Brown and Linus were in gym class. They saw some of the older kids warming up. To say they were intimidated would have been the mother of all understatements. They all looked like they been working out for days on end. They were afraid that they would try to challenge them to some kind of competition. One of them, however, were friends with them and made them feel at ease.

"Hey, Pumpkinhead, Van Pelt!" It was Freddy Fabulous. He was in 8th Grade at that point. Charlie Brown and Linus breathed a sigh of relief when they saw him. "How are you two enjoying middle school so far?"

"It's definitely different, Freddy," said Charlie Brown.

"We're still getting used to it," added Linus.

"Yeah, it took some getting used to for me when I was your age, as well," said Freddy. "Oh, and don't worry about the older kids trying to challenge you. They will more than likely help you than hurt you. Besides that, anyone that gives you guys trouble will answer to me."

"Thanks, Freddy," said Linus.

"Oh, I heard Joslyn is going here now," Freddy continued. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, she moved here from Detroit last month," said Charlie Brown.

"I can't wait to see her again," said a happy Freddy. "She's a good kid."

"I see that your sister, Francessa is here, too," said Linus.

"Yeah, she is," sighed Freddy. "I just hope she doesn't get into trouble. She can be a handful at times."

"Trust us, Freddy, we have sisters, too," said a sympathetic Charlie Brown. "If anybody knows what you go through, it's Linus and I." And the boys got ready for Phys. Ed. During the class, the boys met some of the older kids, and Freddy was right. Most of them were nice and helpful to the younger boys. Only a handful were jerks, but Freddy straightened them out. P.E. went pretty smoothly, except for Charlie Brown getting tangled in the rope climb, briefly.

Sometime later, Frieda, Lucy, Joslyn, Cobra, and Rattler were walking together when they saw some of the older girls at their lockers. They, too, were intimidated by the older kids, until Lucy recognized one of them.

"Cobra," she began, "isn't that Sidewinder?"

Cobra took another look. "It is, Mamba," she replied. "At least we know one of the upperclassmen." And the girls went over to see the former Serpent Sisters leader.

"Sidewinder, it us," greeted Cobra.

"Cobra!" said Sidewinder, seeing the younger Serpents and Frieda. "I was wondering if I'd bump into you."

"Yeah, we're going here now," said Cobra. "You remember Mamba and Rattler."

"How are you girls?" said Sidewinder.

"Pretty good," said Lucy.

"Still trying to get our bearings in this place," added Rattler.

"Oh by the way, this is Frieda, Mamba's best friend," said Cobra, introducing the two. "Frieda, this is Sidewinder, the original leader of the Serpents."

"How are you?" greeted Frieda.

"Pretty good," said Sidewinder. "Nice to meet you, Frieda. If you ever have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," said Frieda.

"And this is one of our closest friends, Joslyn," Cobra continued.

"Nice to meet you," said Joslyn.

"And you as well," Sidewinder replied.

"Any word about Gertie after her old man sent her away?" asked Rattler.

"Rumor has it she's still there," Sidewinder responded. "After he found out about the role she played in both confrontations at his auto salvage yard and this past summer, he's letting his brother send her to that same military school your boyfriend went to, Rattler."

"You mean Melendez?"

"Yep!"

"I thought that was for boys only," said Lucy.

"They have a girl's campus, as well," said Thibault walking in.

"Hey, Tee Wee!" said Rattler, greeting her boyfriend. "You remember Sidewinder, don't you?"

"Oh yeah," said Thibault, remembering her. "The original Serpent Sisters leader. Right?"

"That would be me," said Sidewinder.

"Well, with Tarantula gone, and Gertie at Melendez, things at least will be quiet around here," said Cobra. And the girls and Thibault continued to talk for a bit until it was time to get to their next classes.

**NEXT CHAPTER: FRIEDA VS. FRANCESSA II**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: AUDITIONS**

During choir, Frieda and Francessa were in the same class. The choir director was planning a concert for Christmas and needed a soloist. Francessa with her big ego, decided that she would be picked even before the auditions began. Frieda thought to herself at least Freddy keeps his bravado on the track field; his sister is always on. Also in the class were Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, Dolores, and Violet.

First to go was Francessa. She auditioned with "Santa Baby", even doing some questionable moves as she auditioned.

"It's the talent show from two years ago all over again!" said Patty. Lucy saw Francessa perform for the first time because she wasn't at the talent show that time.

"Linus told me about her," said Lucy. "I see the rumors were true."

After the teacher cut Francessa's audition short, to the relief to the rest of the kids, Frieda went up next. She performed "I'll Be Home for Christmas" which the kids applauded afterward. The teacher chose Frieda to lead the choir as a female vocalist. The teacher said that rehearsals would begin next week. Although the Holiday Season wasn't for a few months, they were preparing early. Francessa was angry.

"What does that hack director know?!" she fumed.

"Plenty more than you, obviously," Lucy retorted. Francessa turned red and stormed out after class was done.

"And I thought Chuck took defeat bad," quipped Patty.

"Good job, Frieda," said Violet.

"Yeah, the teacher picked wisely," added Schroeder.

"Thanks, everybody," said a gracious Frieda. "That means a lot to me." And the kids left the choir room.

Later, Charlie Brown and Linus met up with Frieda and Lucy. Lucy began, "Charlie Brown, you will be proud of your girlfriend here."

"Proud?" asked a confused Charlie Brown.

"I got the soloist position in the choir, babe!" said a happy Frieda.

"That's great, Frieda!" said Charlie Brown. "I know you'll do good!"

"Thank you, sweetie," said Frieda, who then kissed her boyfriend. "It means a whole lot to have friends, and a cute boyfriend, who supports me."

"Well, Schroeder is cuter," said Lucy. "No offense, Charlie Brown. Personal preference and all."

"None taken, Lucy," assured Charlie Brown. "How about we go to Joe's for a bite to eat? Now that the reconstruction is done on the building, we can sit inside again."

"Sounds like a plan, baby," agreed Frieda. And the kids went to Joe's after school. And everyone talked about how Frieda beat Francessa in choir and how she started dancing inappropriately again like she did during the talent show two years earlier. Joe's Café had been rebuilt pretty well. No one could tell there was a fire months earlier. Ace's still had a ways to go. They were still clearing debris once school got started, so it would be a while before the ice cream shop would return.

**NEXT CHAPTER: HANS HAS A PROBLEM**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: HANS'S SECRET**

At Han's home, he was laying in his bed. He looked sad and distraught. All he could hear was his parents arguing about something bad. Hans's father had recently lost his job and was getting tired of living in America. He could hear his parents argue about it.

"Ludwig, be reasonable!" pleaded Hans's mother.

"The subject is closed, Helga," said Ludwig. "I hoped we could have a better life in America, but the job market was not good to me. We need to go back to Germany, as soon as possible!"

"But what about our Hans, Ludwig?" asked Helga. "Our boy is in love with Marcie, who is such a sweet girl."

"Yes, Marcie is a good girl to our boy," Ludwig agreed, "but it still don't change our situation. We stay for now, but when the first opportunity arrives, we go back to Germany!"

Hans shed a tear. He loved Marcie so much he couldn't bear to be without her. "Oh Marcie, what will I do without you, fraulein?"

Elsewhere, Marcie was talking to Peppermint Patty. She seemed in deep thought. Patty took notice.

"Penny for your thoughts, Marcie?" said her best friend.

"Was thinking about Hans, sir," said Marcie, looking concerned. "Lately he seems a world's away from whatever we're doing. You don't think he has another girlfriend, do you?"

"Of course not, Marcie!" said Patty, reassuring her friend. "He's in love with you. I see how he looks at you. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't look at you the way he does."

"I know, but still it seems like he's distant," Marcie said, getting sadder. "I just hope you're right, sir, because if not, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"I can have Franco talk to him, seeing's how they're best friends," suggested Patty. "Maybe he can get some answers from Hans.

"I'd like that, sir." Peppermint Patty was going to tell her to stop calling her "sir" as she always did, but held back due to Marcie's sadness. She needed a friend to talk to about Hans's weird behavior. Little did she know her world was about to get rocked in the worst way.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
